deadtimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spino King
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Prehistoric Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley What up yo s.king its me ohyeah spinosaurus nice lookin wiki ya got here you need to come back to prehistopia mikes back and hes super trolling Hey Hi it's lord of the allosaurs from Prehistopia :P Spinosaurus Thanks, its me Spinodontosaurus, i just forgot to log in :) 18:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Spinodon im logged in now, but when i logged in i logged in as Spinodontosaurus, but i forgot i am called Spinodon on your Wiki, so somehow i logged into to a non existing account O__O Any way this is the account i am using (althoguh i did edit the Spinosaurus page before i logged in and then again as Spinodontosaurus) Spinodon 18:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Whats with this? Spinodon 17:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I CANT EDIT ARTICLES! Spinodon 22:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I cant log in! help!? My house had a powercut and now i cant re-log in. Dont answer on Spinodon page, cause im not logged in! 20:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) This isnt the kind of answer i was hoping for you know. signed by IP adress of Spinodon its working now22:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC)22:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC)22:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Spinodon Problem It says it can't create my account. Hi! It's UTAHRAPTOR from topix and prehistopia! Utahraptor rocks 20:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rabid Rodent is here! Its me, lemmo, but um, thanks.. i guess... http://deadtimes.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Meta_Lemm&redirect=no&action=purge 21:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Meta Lemm RE:Timezones123 Oh, I thought his spamming was recent...sry OH MY GOD Spino King... do you remember me? I am Stark StarkBlack 03:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿